


The Enigma of the Atlanta History Center

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Atlanta History Center Museum, Attempted Murder, Easter, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sabotage, Sight-seeing, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The Atlanta History Museum becomes a center of mystery and the detectives must step in to help.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next fic. Yes, we're returning to Atlanta. But honestly, I'd intended for the fashion show to take place in New York. I miscalculated. Don't worry, the next mystery will def take place in New York!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The workers are tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. I'm switching back to Declaration. I want to be at least half done before Match 31.

**Stiles' _bedroom, Stilinski residence, Beacon Hills, California;_**

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up in Stiles' bedroom. They kissed and smiled. The couple loved being alone without distractions.

* * *

  ** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights, New York City, New York;  
_**

Bucky and Steve got time alone. They were pressed against each other.

"Work was a bit rough. Just a lot of backlog." Bucky was saying.

"I heard from Jane that it was quite the backlog." Steve mused.

"We have a lot of orders for a new model." Bucky explained.

"It'll be over soon." Steve reassured. They kissed and rested up.

* * *

**_Atlanta History Center, Atlanta, Georgia;  
_ **

Junior and Emily rearranged the collections.

"Again? This is the third time this week." Emily was saying.

"I know. Why do you think I called my friends?" Junior replied.

"What did they say?" Emily wanted to know.

"They passed the message on. The detectives will be here soon." came the reply.

"Oh good. I hope that they can find the culprits before something else happens." Emily sighed. Junior grimaced at the reminder of the countless acts of mischief. To date, there had been numerous hang up calls, exhibit signs were switched around, artifacts kept vanishing only to end up in the wrong collections or went missing entirely. Their boss were on the war path.

"The feeling is mutual. I don't know how much more we can take before the boss loses it entirely." he responded. They were on their last legs entirely.

"Something has to give." Emily nodded. Something had to really change.


	2. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve take their kids on a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.  
> I couldn't find anything that would match what I had in mind when I googled Hilton Garden Inn. So I claim license for the details mentioned here.

Ryan, Cheyenne, and their friends arrived in Atlanta. They filed off the plane. Boyd and Erica were there as chaperones. A few minutes later, Cheyenne's aunt and uncle arrived.

"Hey, kids. We're going to head out for lunch and then back home." Moira announced.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' room, Stilinski residence, Beacon Hills, California;_ **

Derek and Stiles got some time alone. They cuddled on the couch.

"Our vacation is almost done." Derek was saying.

"Derek, I don't want to think about this." Stiles sighed.

"We have to get back to work." Derek pointed out.

"Let me relax please." Stiles requested.

"Okay, we'll make it count." Derek relented.

"Good. Now hush and nap." Stiles said. Derek accepted a soft kiss before he laid down to drift off too.

* * *

**_garage, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights, New York City, New York;_ **

Meanwhile, the Rogers-Barnes family got their van ready and packed. It was time for their trip. The kids were excited and helping the best they could. The two toddlers just watched them work. Steve went down the list.

"We still need to get the medicine for car sickness." he was saying.

"We can get some at Walgreens." Bucky responded.

"Alright. While we are there, we can grab something small to eat." Steve responded.

"Okay," Bucky smiled, pushing the last car into their trunk. They hopped in and set off for their trip.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Peter, Chris, the Townsend, Peterson, and Lahey families, Ken, Noshiko, Scott, Hope, Cassie, and Sam gathered in the dining room for brunch.

Brunch consisted of rice, deli spread, Philadelphia, California, and Alaska sushi rolls, fruit salad, cheese fondue with vegetable dippers.

The veggies dippers were; broccoli florets, cauliflower, carrot sticks, bell pepper strips, potato cubes, and cherry tomatoes.

Dessert consisted of lemon bars, strawberry cobbler, key lime pie, snickerdoodles, and milk chocolate fondue. The dessert dippers consisted of marshmallows, angelfood cake, strawberries, cherries, banana slices, and wafers.

They were happy and enjoying their food. It was a great time to be together.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes suite, Hilton Garden Inn, Albany, Upstate New York;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their hotel family suite. They relaxed as the Howlies took the kids out to play in the pool.

Their family suite consisted of two bedrooms, bathroom, and a living room area. The family suite had all of the facilities including a microwave and mini fridge. There was a large screen TV and desk with a desk chair.

In the living room area, there was an eating area, complete with table and chairs. There was even a sofa bed. Zack would be sleeping there. He even had set his luggage there.

The first room had a king sized bed with plenty of room for a crib. The crib would be brought up with room service for Aurora. The second room had two bunk beds for the remaining kids.

Bucky and Steve cuddled up and smiled. The kids were great, but it was nice to be alone. They were able to get a nap in before the kids were brought back.


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens make it to their housing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.

**_Southern Cross Ranch, Madison, Georgia;_ **

Boyd, Erica, and the teens were staying at Southern Cross Ranch. Ryan and Cheyenne had been given back their previous rooms. Boyd and Erica shared a room. The remaining teens were assigned two to a room. They began to unpack their bags.

* * *

**_New York State Capitol Building, Albany, Upstate New York;_ **

The next morning, the Rogers-Barnes family, the Howlies, and their families visited the New York State Capitol Building. The building had four stories with a basement and attic. The building was in a 19th century style and was white with a red roof. The group were awestruck and excited. After buying tickets, they joined the tour. They were shown the entire building except the off limit parts. They enjoyed the tour and took pictures.

"Okay, get settled in for a bit." Dum Dum said.

* * *

About two hours later, Bucky and Steve went on a lunch date. They went to a steakhouse. They ordered regular coke with their meals of steak, loaded scalloped potatoes and cauliflower bake. They enjoyed their meal and relaxed. Bucky and Steve kissed over dessert.

* * *

**_Smith's Family Farm and Garden, Atlanta, Georgia;_ **

The teens and their chaperones visited the Atlanta History Center. After paying, they toured Smith's Family Farm and Garden.

The visitors marveled at the 1850s plantation farm house and other outlying buildings. There was a separate kitchen out back, a dairy, blacksmith shop, a smokehouse, a corn crib, chicken coop, an outhouse, and a barn. In addition, there were vegetable and herb gardens. There were field and slave gardens also.

People dressed in 1850s fashion milled around demonstrating how to weave, dye things, make food, and many more. They worked in the blacksmith shop and did carpentry. The group marveled at the many artifacts. As the tour came to an end, Emily and Junior showed up.

"We need to talk." Boyd said to the duo.

* * *

**_Beacon Hills, California;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles went out to a diner for their date. They ordered burgers, curly fries, and regular coke. They shared a banana split for dessert.

The couple had a lot of fun. As they waited for their check to arrive, Derek and Stiles kissed softly.


	4. Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get an idea of the damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. I'll be switching back to Declaration next.

**_Atlanta History Center, Atlanta, Georgia;_ **

Konohamaru, Hanabi, Ryan, Boyd, and Erica met with Junior and Emily. They hugged and introduced each other. Then they sat down to talk.

"Okay, what is going on, Johnny?" Ryan wanted to know.

"Some things are going missing around here." Junior began.

"What kind of things?" Konohamaru asked as he took notes.

"Important artifacts are gone." Emily explained.

"They messed with the entire museum." Junior finished.

"We'll give you a tour, so you can see how widespread the effects are." Emily added. So they took the detectives on a tour around the museum.

* * *

**_Children's Museum of Science and Technology, Albany, New York;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family, the Howlies, and their families went to Children's Museum of Science and Technology. The kids were so excited and went around trying out the many hands on exhibits.

The Construction Junction taught them about engineering and physics. Tinker Space allowed for them to explore and play and learn about many scientific concepts. In Mover & Shaker, the kids learned about energy and motion. In Nature Place, the kids ran around seeing the many different kinds of animals and learned about nature in general. Nano Exploration had many hands on activities. The kids loved the museum and got to interact with the exhibits. The kids asked to go back again some time soon.

* * *

A hour or so later, Bucky and Steve went out to Panera Bread for lunch. They ordered soup and sandwiches. They got bread to go with their meal. They had regular coke to drink. For dessert, they got Tulip cookie. They were beamed as they talked and enjoyed their lunch date. At the end of their lunch, they kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn, New York;_ **

The crew members split up in three groups. One group baked treats, while the second group helped make Easter Baskets, complete with Easter grass, eggs, candy, and other treats. The final group decorated the cafe.

Up went carnation pink, daffodil yellow, mint green, sky blue, and lavender decorations. Two white plastic pot planters were set at the front entrance. Planter filler balls were placed at the bottom and soil poured on top. Finally, Easter and flower yard stakes were planted in the soil. A Easter wreath complete with flowers, and plastic eggs were placed on the doors. Easter string lantern lights were draped around the door and window frames.

Cardboard decals of Easter bunnies, chicks, and eggs went on the walls. Spring flower fluffy decorations hung from the ceiling along with butterflies swirl decorations and Easter eggs paper lanterns.

A Tinsel Easter basket and tinsel Easter bunny were placed next to the register. Balloons were placed in the corners of the cafe. Said balloons consisted of Easter Egg Balloon Bouquet, Spring Tulips, and Spring Butterflies.

Glitter Spring and Pastel Cling decals covered the doors and windows.

While the decorations went up, the first group baked Easter treats. There were the usual cut out cookies. Easter shapes consisted of bunnies, chicks, and eggs. Pastel color icing covered the cookies.

The usual cupcakes were covered in pastel buttercream frosting and Easter and Spring toppers. Said spring toppers were; butterflies and flowers. For Easter, they went with vanilla bean in place of the usual vanilla.

Easter flavors consisted of; Cadbury Creme Egg, Funfetti, coconut, and strawberry.

Other Easter treats were; Almond macaroon nests with jellybean eggs inside and cakes. The flavors were, carrot, lemon, Strawberries & Cream, and White Chocolate cakes. The carrot cakes were cut in bunny shapes and covered in cream cheese frosting with coconut flakes on top. The lemon cakes were cut in chick shapes. Bronwen was thrilled with the final batches.

"These are perfect. Write them down and put a copy with the other recipes." she said. They got down to baking the display batches.

* * *

In the meantime, Kaito and Jimmy had some time alone. They watched a cute movie and cuddled impossibly close. Kaito and Jimmy kissed as the credits rolled.


	5. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives examine the suspects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.

The Howlies and their families had lunch. They made paninis and gelato. The sandwiches were filling, but the milk-based treat was cooling.

"Thanks for the food," the kids smiled, their bellies full.

* * *

Konohamaru, Hanabi, Ryan, Boyd, and Erica investigated further. They went over their suspect list. Three women by the names of Gardenia Lewis, Autumn Stewart, and Marley Cordoe were on their list.

"Okay, let's review files one by one. What do we have on Gardenia?" Boyd asked.

"She is a writer for true crime. Most of her stuff is research on art thefts. She has no record." Erica said as she flipped more through her file.

"The only thing we have is that she covers unsolved art thefts. At one point The Collector was one of her stories." Erica said.

"Now, Marley is a different story. She runs a conspiracy/politic podcast and sometimes makes episodes about our crime scene," Hanabi informed them.

"This past episode was how the museum is lying about how much their displays are costing them. She estimated that they cost way less than what investors have been told and that the curators are pocketing cash." she finished.

"Autumn is a history student working for the curator. She handles filing as well as shadows the authenticator of all the works. She has no record except for a petty theft of candy bar when she was eight." Ryan replied.

"Marley seems to be the most suspicious. I hate to be the person to always blame the conspirators, but..." Boyd sighed.

"Okay, then we pay special attention to her." Konohamaru suggested.

"Okay, that is it for this meeting. Find her podcast." Boyd declared.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;_ **

Peter and Chris went out on a date. They went to a coffee house. They ordered two iced Americanos. They walked hand in hand through the sidewalk after getting their order.

* * *

**_Funplex Fun Park, Albany, New York;_ **

The Howlies including Bucky took their kids to the Funplex. The kids had fun trying out the many attractions. There were mini golf, go-karts, a rock climbing wall, batting cages, and many more.

Drew and the younger children had fun trying out the mini Go-Karts, Bouncy house, and Captain Hook's House of Fun. The twins, Lottie, Takara, and their age mates were all over the place from mini golfing to driving around the speedway on Go-Karts, bouncing in the bouncy house, and landed in a ball pit at Captain Hook's House of Fun.

The older kids went around in circles at Spaceball, threw water balloons at each other, and tried out pretty much everything else.

The newest attractions; Bungee Trampoline and Spider Mountain were a major hit with everyone. The group had fun doing back flips and jumping on the trampoline, and going down the slide on Spider Mountain.

They enjoyed playing in the batting cages, playing basketball, and playing mini golf. They got drenched on the bumper boats much to Lottie's dismay. They even tried out the Rock climbing wall. They had a lot of fun. In the end, they got ice cream cones.

* * *

That evening, while the kids stayed behind at the hotel with babysitters, their parents went out on a date night. they went to the Underground Railroad History Project.

They toured the Stephen and Harriet Myers residence and learned about the Underground anti-slavery movement. The three story building had been used as a stop during the 1850s, before the Civil War.

The adults walked and listened to the speaker in the Underground Railroad History Project. There were stories of heartfelt courage and doing the right thing. They bought books and documentaries on the Underground Railroad after the main tour.


	6. Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd and Junior take the boys out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The agency kept working through cases. They received postcards from Hanabi, Ryan, Konohamaru, Boyd, and Erica.

"For once, it is not a murder." Mason commented.

"A refreshing change." Masumi smiled.

"Yeah, a history center. We're getting classy." Corey commented.

* * *

**_Swan Coach House, Atlanta;_ **

Alicia, Cheyenne, Ryan, Hanabi, Moegi, Erica, and Emily went to Swan Coach House for lunch. The former white coach house now housed a restaurant, an art gallery, and a gift shop.

The restaurant was open for lunch only and served Southern fare and cocktails. In additional to the entrees, there were salad, sandwiches, and sides such as cheese sticks, sweet potato fries, frozen fruit salad, and the soup of day. Desserts were french silk swan, rainbow sherbet, or ambrosia salad.

The gift shop sold handmade jewelry, home decorations, women and children's clothing, women handbags, gifts for men, swan themed items such as swan figurines, books on Swan House and many more. They had a lot of fun together. After lunch, they explored the gift shop.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"I need to rest." Stiles sighed.

"Go ahead. We are on vacation." Derek responded.

"Still, life is tiring. We all deserve naps." Stiles replied. Derek chuckled and wrapped around him even tighter.

* * *

**_Atlanta History Center, Atlanta;_ **

Johnny and Boyd took Konohamaru, Inari, Udon, Blake, Keegan, Trick, and Duke to the Atlanta History Center. They wandered through; Gatheround; Stories of Atlanta, before heading to the local cafe; Souper Jenny. 

The cafe had soups, salads, and sandwiches. There were vegetarian, gluten-free, and vegan options. The menu changed seasonally to match up with what were available in the market.

The boys had a fantastic time. It was a great time for all of them.

* * *

**_Albany Institute of History and Art, New York;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve went out on a date to Albany Institute of History & Art. The exhibits showcased; Albany Fashion in the 19th century, 53 locations alongside Tokaido Road in Japan, 1832, original art from American Girl Addy, landscape paintings from Hudson River School, mid to late 19th century sculpture, decorative and function glass, Ancient Egypt, and culture of Colonial Albany. They were surprised and in awe of the exhibits. They walked around with Bucky's right arm around Steve's waist. 


	7. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families enjoy their getaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Depending on how things pans out, ch 7 should be posted tmw.

The Rogers-Barnes family, the Howlies, and their families visited the USS Slater Destroyer Escort. The ship turned out to be a CANNON class destroyer Navy ship known as DE-766 from WW2. Said ship played a vital role during WW2. The group marveled at USS Slater's long history.

"How did they keep it in such pristine condition?" Dum Dum wanted to know.

"They carefully cleaned and restored it." came the reply. The kids got to sit down and learn more.

* * *

**_Boyd and Erica's room, Southern Cross ranch, Madison, Georgia;_ **

The detectives resumed their investigation. They looked for more evidence on who would have the means. They met to discuss their findings.

"I found a warning slip for our college student." Erica mentioned.

"What did she do?" Ryan wanted to know.

"She was caught lurking after general hours. That means she was lurking during security rounds." came the reply.

"Casing the place maybe? Hold onto this." Boyd said. They made a note of the finding as the discussion continued.

* * *

That evening, Boyd and Erica went out on a date. They went out for pasta. They enjoyed the indulgent meal. They kissed even after the garlic laden dishes.

* * *

**_Delmonico's Italian Steakhouse, Syracuse, New York;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family, the Howlies, and their families had dinner at a steakhouse in Syracuse. After being seated, they were given menus. The youngest children looked through the children's menu.

The kids had options of ordering cheese pizza, steak with pasta, chicken fingers with macaroni and cheese, macaroni and cheese, pasta with meatballs, and ravioli. The drink options were milk or juice.

The adults, preteens and teens ordered from the regular menu. They all had bruschetta and cheese garlic bread to eat. Some ordered clam chowder or mixed greens or roma tomato salads. For the main entrees, they either chose steak, pork chops, chicken, or seafood pasta. Some opted for either fettucine alfredo or the traditional pasta with meatballs. Yet others chose sides such as sweet potato, garlic mashed potatoes, or asparagus. The adults got wine or water, while the teens got water.

Dessert were sundaes for the kids, while the rest had choices. The options were; sundaes, tiramisu, Italian cheesecake, cannoli, cappuccino pie, tartufo, and mixed berries zabaglione. They were extremely happy. The meal was amazing. They ordered extras to go for lunch tomorrow.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes family suite, Hilton Garden Inn;_ **

Bucky and Steve had alone time. The kids were sleeping, so the couple cuddled in their bed.

"Today was really nice. This vacation was perfect." Steve was saying. Bucky nodded,

"It's perfect." he responded.

"We should do it again next year." Steve suggested.

"Why not?" Bucky replied with a soft smile.

"It'll be worth it." he finished. They kissed once more and went to sleep.


	8. Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Taste of Home has a sale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

Kaito and Jimmy went out on a date to the movies. They bought tickets to Pacific Rim: Uprising. The movie was high energy and they could not get enough. They kept talking about the movie as they left the theater.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;  
_ **

The bakery cafe held their annual Easter sale. Loyal regular customers filed into the cafe with new curious customers.They marveled at the transformed bakery. 

Tables were filled with platters and trays of cookies, Macaroon Nests, and cakes. The cupcake stand was filled to the hilt with colorful cupcakes.

Bins filled with chick and bunny plush toys awaited. Signs pronouncing free! had been placed above said bins. Easter basket and buckets filled long tables. They were filled with pastel pink, yellow, green, blue, and lavender Easter grass. Fillable eggs filled with Starburst, Jollyrancher, Sweet Tarts jellybeans, sour bunnies and bunny corns had been placed on top. There were other treats such as mini Cadbury creme eggs and milk chocolate bunnies. 

There were various kinds of toys; Beanie Boos, scented crayons or stickers, rubber ducks, Easter Egg Chalk, chevron, butterfly, and pinwheel pens, and multi-color pens.

DIY crafts consisting of Easter Bunny craft kit, Easter Eggs for Decorating, Easter sticker activity kit, and Bunny Ears crafts. There were plastic jewelry; Easter Egg Bubble necklaces, yellow chick, purple butterfly, green flower, and pink bunny Light Up gem rings, Easter Bunny charm bracelets, Light Up Easter Bunny necklace, Easter Bunny rhinestone and bead necklaces. There were even Disney Princesses Aurora and Anna pendant necklaces and Snow White gloves.

Toy games consisted of jump rope, bowling set, pinball game, hand clapper, finger basketball. There were also puzzles such as bunny maze puzzle, puzzle cubes, and activity coloring books.

The kids were allowed to pick which toy, Easter treats, and plush to fill their basket or bucket with. They had to choose one toy each.

The Easter baskets became a huge hit and sold out. Heather made sure to set six baskets for the Rogers-Barnes kids aside in addition to their Easter treats. She was relieved that she did when she saw the final results. The sale outranked their other Easter sales by a mile.

* * *

In the meantime, Camden and Isaac hung out. They played Nintendo. They had a lot of fun together. They were so engrossed in their game and didn't stop for hours.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Peter, Chris, the Townsend and Lahey families, Ken, and Noshiko gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of curry, greens, and rice. They enjoyed the delicious food. They loved the meal and conservation.

* * *

That evening, Corey and Mason went out on a date to the movies. They brought tickets to Sherlock Gnomes. They loved the movie and became enraptured in the plot from start to end. They cried at the character death and gasped at the plot twist. As the credits rolled, Corey and Mason kissed.


	9. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has a scary close call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

**_Madison, Georgia;_ **

Ryan had to go to the local store, so Moira gave her a list of needed items. The teen set off and was walking down the dusty road. All of sudden, she heard a screech. Lights blinded her, but she side stepped and jumped on the nearest sidewalk. The car crashed into a wall. Ryan promptly took off. She was shaken up and remembered the last time she was almost run over. She just wanted to get home.

Meanwhile, the Rogers-Barnes and their friends arrived in Rochestor. They made it to the local hotel. The day was great.

* * *

**_Strong National Museum of Play, Rochestor, New York;  
_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family, the Howlies, and their families visited the Strong National Museum of Play. There were interactive exhibits filled with hands on activities, and artifacts for all ages.

The Interactive Academy Arts & Sciences covered awards on best selling video creations such as Zelda and Golden 007. American at Play covered 300 years of play and pastimes, complete with toys and other artifacts such as a custom made Harley Davidson motorcycle, the first handmade Monopoly set, world's largest Erector set, dolls, board games, and many more.

The kids were interested in the toys. When they encountered the Charley McMarthy ventriloquist dummy, Lottie yelled and hid behind Bucky. Some visitors looked at her strangely, while others were sympathetic.

"I cannot blame her." a visitor commented.

"I warned you not to read Goosebumps!" her friend scolded her. Akane and the other wives scolded their teenage kids.

"No more scaring the kids with 'Are You Scared of the Dark' movies!" they exclaimed. Eventually, they left the exhibit and moved to American Comic Book Heroes: The Battle of Good vs. Evil exhibit.

They learned 70 years of history while the kids pretended they were superheroes. Aquariums consisted of tanks filled with many kinds of fish species and coral.

The toddlers had a ball in Bear County, Sesame Street, and the Thomas & Friends exhibits. They hugged life sized statues of the Bear family, were read storybooks by their parents, played let's pretend. They visited with colorful Muppets such as Elmo, Big Bird, and watched Sesame Street episodes. They played with the train set, and tried out various activities.

The group rode the Carousel and Train. They all had fun at the DanceLab and Imagination Destination. They marveled at both the indoors Dancing Wings Butterfly Garden and outdoors Discovery Garden.

They enjoyed playing the games in the arcade, Game Time! and the Field of Play exhibits. Build, Drive, Go! covered three centuries of American history of vehicles. They had fun playing and moving the toy trucks and cars, and building things out of the blue blocks. Reading Adventureland covered mysteries, fantasy, and adventure genres based on children's books.

One History Place, Play Pals, Pinball Playfields, and Ticket to Ride covered 19th century, toy, train toys, and pinball history. Out of the Vault covered pop culture and stored dolls, toys, books, video games, illustrations from the Raggedy Ann and Andy books, Cluedo, and many more items.

They marveled at Toy Halls of Fame and had fun role playing at Wegman's Super Kids Market.

The group had fun visiting every one. The kids were able to do everything and the adults got to have fun also.

* * *

**_Madison, Georgia;_ **

Boyd and Erica got hot dogs and hot fries. They had a lot of fun. They smiled and shared small pecks. When their date ended, they left hand in hand.

* * *

In the meantime, Marley, Autumn, and Gardenia met up at Atlanta History Center. They were hanging by a thread. They were all pissed to be under the microscope. They parted ways for the time being. The women didn't look back at each other.

* * *

**_Hilton Garden Inn, Rochestor, New York;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled in their room of the suite. The kids were with the Howlies at the pool.

"So, Rochestor is shaping up to be fun." Steve commented.

"Yeah, I love spring break. It's fun with friends." Bucky agreed.

"I can't wait for summer. We get to travel to many destinations." Steve smiled.

"Speaking of summer, which location will work best for the twins' birthday party? Disney World or Island of Adventure or Sea World?" Bucky wanted to know.

"I need to think a bit more about that." Steve had to admit.

"Take your time, but we need to be ready by May 31st." Bucky warned.

"I'm sure that we'll figure it out." Steve reassured. Bucky smiled back and pecked his husband's lips.


	10. Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives learn what happened to Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Depending on how things pans out, ch 10 should be posted tmw.

A few days later, the Rogers-Barnes family, the Howlies, and their families finished touring Rochestor and moved on the Buffalo. They visited Niagara Falls and Theodore Roosevelt Inaugural Historic Site. They observed the Falls from the Observation Tower. They took pictures while the kids gawked at the waters below.

The group visited the building and felt themselves being pulled back in time. They looked around the setting and partook the many artifacts. They learned about the inauguration when they touched the screens and took in the facts.

"Wow!" Zack commented.

"We'll have to come back another time." Jim said. Then they left the building.

* * *

**_Beacon Hills, California;_ **

Brett, Liam, Derek, and Stiles went on a double date to the movies. They watched A Wrinkle in Time. They had all read the book and seeing the movie was meaningful. They all cried as they relived their childhood.

* * *

**_Southern Cross ranch, Madison, Georgia;_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They were all angry and still on edge. It had been a few days since the hit-and-run. Ryan had come in with minor bruises and dirt on her jeans and told them everything.

"Did you get a look at the car? What color was it?" Konohamaru wanted to know. As the detectives tried to make sense of who could have done this. They had to find her and fast.

"It was a black car. Not too sleep but pretty clean. Nothing expensive." Ryan said as she thought back.

"We need to set a trap. It's the only way." Erica sighed. There were no discontent. They all knew that this is what had to happen. Boyd ended the meeting and they sat back to think up plans.

* * *

**_Buffalo Museum of Science, Rochestor, New York;  
_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family, the Howlies, and their families visited Buffalo Museum of Science. There were interactive exhibits.

In DigiPlay space, they designed their own custom fish with a mobile device, navigated a 3D virtual race course, used magnets to design art, experienced movie special effects, and many kinds of technology.

Buffalo Space covered outer space explorations. The Artifacts exhibit covered anthropology. Biodiversity covered nature from animals to ecto-systems. There was even a bison diorama. The exhibit went in detail about rain-forest, African savanna, American prairie, arctic and coastal water inhabitants. Bug Works covered insects. Visitors imagined, designed, engineered and constructed objects in the Construct exhibit.

Toddlers and preschoolers had fun in the Explorations sections. Explore You covered anatomy, biology, genetics, and human health. In Motion covered the basics of physics, mechanical motion, engineering, and organic motion. Our Marvelous Earth went in detail about geography, weather, and energy using hands on activities.

Rethink Extinct covered the past up to now. There were dinosaurs, fossils, mastodons, and many other extinct species. The Seymour and Stanley exhibits consisted a mastodon and albertosaurus skeletons. Yum! presented by Wegmans went in detail about healthy living. They wanted to go to every part and explore. They had to stop and get lunch before it got too late.

* * *

**_Atlanta History Center, Atlanta;_ **

That evening, the detectives staked out Atlanta History Center. They found hiding places and settled down to wait. About a hour later, the culprit arrived. They carried a box in and set it down on the floor. They got to work, taking artifacts and placing them in the box carefully.

A few minutes later, they turned to leave with box in hand. All of sudden, they were grabbed and Konohamaru grabbed the box.

"Got ya." Erica smirked.


	11. Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives corner the criminals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.

**_Atlanta History Center, Buckhead, Atlanta, Georgia;_ **

The detectives surrounded their culprit. They took off the baklava that concealed the face of the criminals. Marley Cordoe glared at them.

"Why did you ruin this?! I almost had them!" Marley sneered, anger and disappointment morphing her face. They didn't get a chance to ask as the side door opened. Autumn Stewart stepped in and made eye contact with Marley before seeing the others. She promptly turned on her heels and rapidly ran out of the door. Erica and Hanabi watched Marley as Boyd and Konohamaru took off after her partner.

* * *

Boyd and Konohamaru caught up to Autumn as she tried to slip through the back alley that led to the other side doors. She was sloping through to the Bobby Jones exhibit when they found her. They escorted her back to the other backroom.

"Now, who wants to talk first?" Erica asked as she raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Several tense minutes passed before Autumn broke first.

"We took them, okay? We both did." she confessed.

"I had some debts to pay off," she continued.

"I'm in my last year of uni and I couldn't enroll again because of an outstanding balance." she finished. Marley finally spoke,

"I needed proof for my theories so I wanted a scandal. It would force the police to investigate." The detectives were unimpressed.

"There is no excuse for stealing from a museum." Boyd declared. Then Erica pulled out her phone and called the police.

* * *

A few minutes later, the police arrived and arrested the two women. Cuffs were snapped on their wrists and they were read their rights. The women hung their heads in shame as they were taken away.

* * *

**_Beacon Hills, California;_ **

Derek and Stiles were on a date at a bistro. When Derek got a call from the others.

"Hello?" Derek said, as he answered his phone.

"What?!" he exclaimed, as shock replaced confusion. A few minutes later, he ended the conversation and turned to Stiles.

"What happened?" Stiles wanted to know.

"A lot apparently." Derek answered. The couple shared a kiss before paying the bill.


	12. Coverage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens witness the media frenzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

**_the den of the Southern Cross Ranch, Madison, Georgia;_ **

The next morning, Boyd, Erica, and the teens saw the fallout on the TV. The reporters followed the police involved in the case around with microphones and cameras.

"Can you tell us who was responsible for the thefts and acts of sabotage?" a reporter asked.

"Have they revealed their motives yet?" another reporter wanted to know.

"There is no comment at this time. We are debating a press conference sometimes soon at the discretion of the museum." came the reply. They again stepped away and ignored the rush of reporters.

* * *

**_Atlanta History Center, Buckhead, Georgia;_ **

Boyd and Erica took the teens to Atlanta Center. They toured the gardens.

Mary Howard Gilbert Memorial Quarry was a former rock quarry pit transformed into a memorial garden. The garden had herbal plants, waterfalls, and the largest collection of Georgia's native plants. Many of said plants were rare and endangered.

The Swan House Gardens were formal gardens based on gardens in England. The Frank A. Smith Memorial Rhododendron Garden had a pond, rhododendrons and flowering trees.

Sims Asian Garden was filled with plants from Asia. Plants had been brought from Japan, China, and other countries and now were well known in the South. There were camellias, gardenias, big leaf hydrangeas, lilies, magnolias, winter roses, evergreen azaleas, cherry trees, and Japanese maple trees.

Cheyenne and Moegi pointed out flowers to them and even named some of them. Their awe didn't stop even after they left.

* * *

**_Buffalo and Erie County Naval & Military Park, Buffalo, New York;  
_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family, the Howlies, and their families visited the Buffalo and Erie County Naval & Military Park museum. The museum could be found on the shore of Lake Erie in Buffalo in upstate New York. The museum was home to several decommissioned US naval boats.

The group toured the boats and marveled at the still intact ships. There were tanks, helicopters, and jets. Displays filled with Marine Corps memorabilia, and models of military vehicles were out on force. There even was history displays.

The history displays covered the Vietnam War, WW2, and the Civil War. There was a tribute dedicated to Ralph C. Wilson, jr, a former Naval officer. The group took pictures of the various sights. There were pictures of the kids either on ships, or in front of jets, helicopters, and tanks.

"Can we please come back again?" Pietro asked hopefully.

"Some day." Bucky promised. Then they left the park.

* * *

**_dining room, Southern Cross ranch, Madison, Georgia;  
_ **

Boyd, Erica, the teens, MacKenzie family, and the rest of the guests enjoyed a buffet dinner. Tables were piled high with platters and dishes of food. They got a line with plates in hand.

The menu consisted of chicken wings, stuffed baked mushrooms, a cheese plate with crackers, shrimp skewers, seafood bruschetta, fajita bites, tomato tarts, bacon and cheese deviled eggs, and rainbow fruit skewers.

There were also homemade yogurt with granola, toasted coconut, pistachios, maple syrup, fresh and dried fruit. Other sides consisted of an Italian dip platter, fresh veggie and antipasto platter.

The dessert table had trays and platters of delicious goodies. There were jam topped mini cheesecakes, pecan pie mini muffins, truffle-filled cookie tarts, snickerdoodle ice cream sandwiches minis, key lime mini bites, trail mix cookie cups, orange mini cupcakes, apple-cinnamon mini pies, glazed doughnut holes, mini s'mores, and poppy seed mini muffins.

There also were double chocolate cheesecake, truffle cherries, and confetti cookies. Drink options were regular and diet coke, sprite, root beer, and grape fanta in addition to water.

The guests filled their plates with food and found seats. The detectives and teens laughed and mingled with everyone else. The group went back for seconds after realizing how delicious the food were.

* * *

**_Albright Knox Art Gallery, Buffalo, New York;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve went out on a date to an art gallery. The exhibits consisted of African-American women artists from the 1960s-1980s, Tony Conrad's retrospective, art of Niagara Falls, art plates of Henri Matisse's Jazz, and B. Ingrid Olson's first exhibition.

They held hands in a subtle show of affection as they walked around the gallery.

"Thank you for this date," Steve smiled.

"Two things I love; art and you." he finished.

"You're welcome." Bucky smiled back.


	13. On the Way Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, Steve, and the kids get ready to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Depending on how things pans out, the epi should be posted tmw.

**_Peachtree Dekalb Airport (PDK), 2000 Airport Road, Atlanta, Georgia, 30341;_ **

Boyd, Erica, and the teens were saying goodbye to the MacKenzie family, Emily, and Johnny at the airport. The group was sad. They hated to have to say goodbye, but on the other hand, they were also happy to be returning home. They exchanged hugs and shook hands. Then they parted ways and the group got on the plane. They waved goodbye as the plane took off for Brooklyn.

* * *

**_parking lot of Hilton Garden Inn, Buffalo, New York;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family said their goodbyes to the Howling Commandos and their respective families. They all stood in the parking lot, hugging each other. They promised to meet again. Then they got in the van and drove away. The group went their separate ways for now.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Kaito, Jimmy, Brett, and Liam went on a group date to the movies. They bought tickets to Tomb Raider then got in line for snacks. They paid for popcorn, soda, and candy. Then they found their seats.

They were enraptured by the movie from start to end. They absolutely loved the movie and thought it was an excellent reboot.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights, New York City, New York;  
_ **

The Hale and Townsend families plus Chris, Danielle, and Stiles gathered for dinner. Dinner was sloppy joes, tortellini pasta salad, and potato chips. They had milk to drink with their meal. They talked and laughed over their meal. It was nice to be together again.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. The kids were in bed asleep. The men spooned in their bed with Bucky being the big spoon. They talked until the night grew late and Steve fell asleep. Bucky pulled the cover over their bodies before dropping a kiss on his husband's head. Eventually, Bucky joined Steve in the realms of dreams.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families celebrate Easter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic will be posted next. The title is Mystery Under the Big Top. Then I'm switching back to Declaration and focused on finishing that fic. As I said, I really want to get my March fics done, and try to catch up to where I am supposed to be at.

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights, New York City, New York;_ **

The Hale, Townsend families, Lahey, and Rogers-Barnes families plus Stiles, Danielle, and Chris gathered for brunch. They got in line and filled their plates with food from the kitchen counters before sitting down. The adults ate in the dining room, while the kids ate at the dinner table in the kitchen eating area.

The kitchen island counters were filled with platters and plates of food. The brunch menu consisted of Rainbow fruits; raspberries, hulled strawberries, melon, mango, and pineapple cubes, kiwi slices, blueberries, and purple grapes on wooden skewers. In addition there were; vegetable Quiche cups, chicken enchiladas casserole, potato latkes, spinach pear salad, pizza melt sandwiches, taco bell quesadillas, ham & cheese pockets, west cobb salad, deviled eggs, fruit dip, and banana nut bread. They had either water or juice to drink.

The dessert table was set up in the den. The table was filled with platters consisting of various choices. The dessert options were; peach cobbler, raspberry coffee cake, lemon truffle pie, chocolate chip cookies, cinnamon rolls, strawberry cake with cream cheese frosting, and spring pastel eclairs.

Over their meal, they shared pictures of their vacation. They were all extremely happy. After they finished their meal, Heather gave the kids Easter baskets from A Taste of Home. She also had bags of treats for Bucky and Steve. They thanked her and hugged her with all of their might.

* * *

**_Barton homestead;_ **

Clint and Natasha celebrated Easter at the Barton home with Barney, Laura, and their kids. They held an Easter hunt with the kids; Cooper, Lila, and Nate. They were having a lot of fun when Clint got a phone call. He answered it, his confusion turned to shock.

"Who is this? Jack?! No way!" Clint exclaimed. All of the adults stopped and looked at him.

* * *

That evening, the couples went to Olive Garden for dinner. They ordered spinach-artichoke dip for starters. Dinner was Unlimited soup, salad, and breadsticks. They had soda to drink with their dinner. When they finished eating, they were still hungry, so they decided to order dessert. Their options were; black tie mousse cake, tiramisu, seasonal sicilian cheesecake, lemon cream cake, warm apple crostata, and zappoli. 

After they finished eating their dessert, they paid the bill and headed to the movies. They bought tickets to Midnight Sun. They were emotional and enraptured by the romance drama. They kept talking after the movie.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve went through the Easter baskets with the kids. They wanted to take pictures of the kids with their new toys. They went in order of age from youngest to the oldest.

Aurora received; an Easter bunny plush toy, a rubber duck, and Easter Egg crayons. Drew got an Easter Chick plush toy, Easter Egg chalk, Easter Egg Bubble necklace, and an Easter sticker activity kit.

Wanda got an Easter Bunny plush, scented crayons, a butterfly light up gem ring, jump rope, and an activity coloring book. Pietro got a Beanie Boo, an Easter bunny maze puzzle, Easter sticker activity kit, a hand clapper, and an activity coloring book.

Lottie got an Easter Bunny plush, Easter Bunny plastic jewelry set, scented stickers, jump rope, and an Aurora pendant necklace. The jewelry set were a charm bracelet, Easter bunny light up necklace with matching gem ring. Zack got a Beanie Boo, multi-color pen, pinball game, finger basketball, and a puzzle cube.

The kids were so excited and extremely happy. They had wide grins on their faces as Bucky took pictures. Then Bucky and Steve opened the treats bags to reveal Funfetti cupcakes, Almond macaroon nests, and sugar cookies covered with pastel frosting. The kids shared them and loved it all.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their room. They spooned in their bed.

"Easter was perfect!" Steve was saying.

"Yeah, this one was more than perfect." Bucky agreed.

"I love, you Bucky. Thanks for everything." Steve sighed happily. Bucky kissed him and smiled broadly. They drifted off and rested.


End file.
